


From One Time To Another

by FreedomToWrite



Category: aot
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Children of Characters, Christmas Smut, Civil War, Consensual Sex, Eren is 15, Erwin is a traitor, Hange is one person ( like in the anime and manga), Kenny is an ally, Levi has Drinking problems, Levis mother is alive, Litters, Liver Cancer, M/M, Male Lactation, Mental instability due to past, NO rape, No harm to children or unborn children, Omegaverse, Only one titan left, Reincarnation, Titan powers, Torture, male pregancy, multiple children, no drug use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 05:59:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17401337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreedomToWrite/pseuds/FreedomToWrite
Summary: Levi and Eren fell in love in the past but ever since the attack on Levi's Omega, a pregnat Eren has been encased in hard crystal. Sides were taken and have remained, a stark reminder of the wings of freedom historical split. Now bodies of both once more reanimated are taking up the charge. Although no longer fighting titans they fight each other in a battle between rebels and government. This is the world Levi brings his family into.Please Note: There is no child abuse/ harm in this fan fiction nor is there any domestic abuse.





	From One Time To Another

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there readers. Yes its me with another piece of literature. As always I hope you enjoy and Kudo but like before I ask that you read the tags carefully as its my way of taking away any confusion on some issues. But as always feel free to give me a shout out and I will clear anything up. 
> 
> I must admit that I struggled writing this one. It worked so much better in my mind then on paper. Well than on keyboard....You know what I mean. 
> 
> Love you all, hope to hear from you soon. -Author chan

Levi : 

Once upon a time, the press of the glass to my lips would soothe me. Take away my pain and the memories I harbored and all the others feelings that came with the package. But now it took some hard liquor to stomp down the guilt, loneliness and sadness that ran ragged everyday in the empty space in my chest. Refilling the glass then bringing it to my lips that seemed to be all I did these days. Besides show up at meetings drunk or hung over or hang out here in the safe designed to hold the one thing I hold dear, the one I;m in now. My under the influence eyes momentarily lifted from my actions to stare intently at the crystallized pregnant omega that had been taken from me over 700 years ago. But the movement only served to prompt me further into drinking, wanting nothing more to drown in the damn scotch. 

As always it got worse as the lives passed by, the missing of my beloved. Its been so long since I've heard his laughs or seen his smile, felt my unborn child kick or feel the swell on his distended form. Fading into a memory seemed what fate had deemed appropriate for me, the proper punishments for sins and mistakes of the past. My family in sight but out of reach. 

I could not help but drown another glass. This one my last before I needed to open another bottle. Down the hatch and then off to grab the remaining only it wasn't where I left it. In my stupor I might of considered having left it upstairs, already consumed or imagined it. But not now when I can hear someone on the other side walls. In the state I was in it took me a few tries to find the entrance to fire proof, water proof, you name it proof vault door, let alone get to my feet. On the other side are my friends I think, they were the only one knowing besides my self the location of my family. All 12 of them. Wavering on my feet is pitiful I know but who really cares when your drunk. Someone speaks to me. Its Hange all three of them, who are promptly ignored, more focused on getting my liquid filled possession back so it can rest safely in my stomach. Then its upstairs for another. But when I reached its held away from my person, instead a smelly vile is shoved in front of my nose. Then it all goes black. 

Eren:

Memories, little pieces fly here and there behind my closed, heavy lids. Forcing me to relieve both the bad and the good in a continuous cycle of my life. My mother dying then the training camp, my first battle turns into the trial and my first ever beating. Memories of the corps take over next, working along side my alpha and his team on both the field and at base cleaning and eating and in between the two. Then the squads deaths filter through, just more people to die for me. Because of me. 

Next comes my time with my mate, how our bond formed, my first heat, romance and pregnancy. Sometimes if I was lucky I was able to feel my baby kick but even then I sometimes questioned the movement. Unable to feel emotions came in handy with the last part, the finale as any one in show biz would call. My capture. and torture. Pain and fear ran for weeks. Two weeks until I found my self here. I had no idea where here was but anywhere was better than being chained in the torture camber. 

Rarley sometimes in between my bouts of memories I was able to hear voices from allies. If I put the names to faces right it could be Hange, or his squad but the latter couldn't be right. Considering they were deceased and all. And besides why would they want to have nice words with me. If I was in there case I would probably hate the one that got me killed. The most common person to speak with me though was the man who beat me first but I still fell for.

Time was endless in this section of space. Never ending you had to wonder if it would ever end. But at least here my wounds didn't hurt and cruel words and weapons could no longer harm me but even with those in my favor the craving to see my beloved and friends never ceased to fall short. 

Never before could I feel a thing. Until now when a rush of warmth flooded over my skin like it was doing what ever it could to coat my self in what ever it was. I didn't mind the concept as it was a comfort but also a confusion. Why was it until now that I could not feel and feel I could, the warmth was stolen by the familiar, long time friend pain. When my concept of sound and my other senses returned I was bombarded with pain, cold and a cracking nose. My eyes struggled to adapt to the room I found my self in. Everything occurred so fast that I was thrown off course when I was released from what ever was protecting. 

Finding my self in back in the dungeon my throat made the only sound my body could make. Full of pain and fear. Wanting nothing more than to be safe and warm in the arms of the man that I loved more than my longing to be outside the walls. I wanted to be held, taken away from this place. Suddenly the door burst open, knowing there was nothing I could do to fight my captors let alone stop them from pulling my from my corner, I just sobbed harder. "Eren! Oh my god!" a recognizable blur seen through the tears rushed at me, I curled into the fatal position harder. "Shsh titan boy, its ok" the voice was gentle, familiar with an attempt to sooth but I'm sure that was only a scam, trying to mess with my mind. 

Shaking racked my body, the only remotely conceses thing I managed was to scream for Levi. The next few lapses of time were a blur. I was hidden away in my mind, a sense of protection for my mental state. My physical form was lax, no strength nor energy to fight what ever was handling me. Even in this state I knew one thing: that I would not last much longer.

Watching through eyes that didn't seem to be my own let alone, my ears in the same predicament. Blurring senses came and went, I barely felt any of the touches brought to me by another, the sounds of weird objects, the sent of something that my nose not so keen could only relate the scent to something medical. Every registered action against my person was met with a whimper or cry. Eventually, vaguely I was left alone. Exhausted I slumped in the bed.

Levi:

My beloved was alive, back from his crystallized taken away state. The moment I was sober enough to understand the news brought to me I did everything in my power to reunite with my mate. I tried to make my way to him only for my stop to be interrupted with a concerned Mike and Hange both of which had been there to discover him return. However, neither gave me the chance to renodvo until a much needed shower was taken. I couldn't let him see me like this let alone smell like beer and clearly they supported that decisions. Needing to hold and see I tore the road on my way to the hospital where Hange and Mike had rushed him to the night before while I was passed out, body filled to bursting with alcohol.

"Captain, please understand he's not well enough for visitors" the doctor tending to my beloved begged me to understand, "please he just got out of surgery. On top of that he's not mentally well."

"I can help him." 

"Captain please. You need to listen. I know you want nothing more than to be with him. And maybe you can help him mentally. But right now he's in critical care. Thankfully its as Hange has pointed out" he nods to Hange for a moment before finishing his sentence "that the children are unharmed thanks to the titan powers he possesses protecting his stomach."

"Children?" I stopped struggling against Hange and Mikes arms for a moment, looking at the doctor puzzled."Mr. Yeajers carrying four pups, congratulations." I echoed "four pups" liked the stupid father I was. "Its important that we stay calm and until he is better to let him rest with no visitation. Do you understand?"

I slid to the floor, back against the wall. Slumping in place, against what my instincts were screaming at me. "Your more than welcome to stand and watch through the room window" the doctor compromised after a thank you was thrown my way. "When can go in?"

"That's not yet determined, to hard to say. But don't fret I'm sure he'll make a full recovery."

"There that wasn't so hard now was it?" Hange pats my head like I'm a child in the corner. "You made a fool of your self though" Mike said. "I'll hand this to you" the doctor handed me a piece of paper, when a glance was given I realized it was an ultra sound picture. It showed the life we created, the four little beings in one photo. Four tiny, unborn figures still in the stomach of my 15 year old love. I traced the bodies, fascinated, eager to meet the little ones I had felt kick before. "Captain" the doctor nelt to my level where I still sat on the floor. It took a moment to pry my pupils from the piece of tree material to meet those at my level, "I'm well aware of your alcohol addiction. Use this time to become a better man. A better mate. Your omega is not going to want to see you in this condition. You'll be no use to him or your boys do you understand what I'm telling you?"

"Yes" It was fucking embarrassing, humiliating and stupid to be called out but unfortunately he had a very strong, valid point. I'm sure the whole resistance knew, it wasn't a secret. "I suggest you get your self into a addiction class and rehab."

"No. I'm not going to no rehab. I'm not leaving Eren."

"You can't live the way you are."

"If your not willing to go through classes, or rehab then let us help you. Well help you beat this Levi" Mike encouraged, "Hange, Milbolt, Nannabe and I will work with you. We may not be professionals but we can stop you from drinking."

"I can do it on my own" all three of them gave me skeptical looks. If it was me in there shoes I would call him a dumb ass then kick him. "I'll tell your mother" Hange threatened with the words falling from Mikes lips failed. My narrowed eyes landed on her, "you wouldn't dare."

"I wonder how'll she'll react when she finds out her only son is an alcoholic? Hm...Maybe I should call her since you won't listen to us or the doctor." She was playing with me and she knew she was winning, damnit it all to hell. There was two people I didn't mess with and that was my mother in any mood, secondly Eren when he was hormonal or angry. "That's what I thought. So here's the deal we'll work with you to the best of our abilities but if that fails you go to classes and rehab. But either way your still getting a consular. Copesh?" Hange takes my growl as a yes. All though all four of us know it was far from it. "Goodie now I'm gonna make some calls and get you that person to talk too." Watching a grown women skip was disturbing but watching a victorious Hange was just pissing me off. 

"Why don't we pull you up a chair so you can watch in comfort" Mike does the doctors bidding, fetching a chair. "Captain, I'll be the main doctor to tend to your mate but that doesn't mean I can't handle two patients" I was given a pointed look before the man finished what he wanted, "I'm here if you need help." He patted my shoulder after helping my emotional form to the feet that I used to be using to stand on. "Thank you."

Plastered to the viewing window I sat on silent vigil. All the loyal vetrans showed, all four standing watching over me and my family. It must of made quiet the scene, everyone that showed up now that word had come out about Erens whereabouts, two alphas, a female and a male omega where the first to show soon, my team came running over followed by the rest of squad 104 or should we classify them as the ones that were loyal. All standing outside one room. I kept a good eye the machine displaying his heart beat and my soon to be born infants. 

The gycologist wasn't in until later but the good news was that she was in last night. She checked on the children still locked away in the safety of their mothers womb reporting that they were all healthy and unharmed. It was said that as long as he makes a full recovery the pregnancy would stay on track. I was promised a meeting with the beta female, the first one to see her when she got in, in the afternoon. I rubbed at the picture in my shirt pocket wanting at least one connection. As unreal as it was. 

Every once in a while Eren would make a distressed noise in his throat prompting me into action. But as the doctor said there was nothing that I could to aid him. It was heart breaking, I felt so damn useless. A few times I had to be held back. It was the gentle Mike who held me back and it was Jean and Arimin who held back Miskisa who when arrived tried to take my head then tried to get in the room as well when signs of distressed rose. 

My body begged for some of the liquid I had come to rely on. I not only had to fight my instincts to fight my way to Eren but also the cravings. Agitation formed in its place. On a normal day I was a ball of anger and impatience but today I just didn't have any self discipline. The first person to piss me off was Oulo who had to make a comment "its lucky for the baby's that their mothers a monster still its unfortunate that they'll be half breeds though." Out of the chair, I slammed into him about to bring my fists down until Mike, Hange, Jean and Connie had to pull me off. Olou scampered from where he was once pinned. "I know that pisses you off but did you have to punch him?" Nannbe nags, "I knock you out with knock out gas again" Hange threatens. "That's what you used on me last night!?"

"Man for a drunk you have good memory" our tussling got the staffs attention and sure enough we were threatened to be forced to leave, Resistance leaders or not if we could not behave and act our ages. The medical facility staff would not hesitate to kick us out. The commentators mate feet Petra had to be watched as she had a mind of her won when it came to my family and was none to please to hear the words spilling from his mouth. "Alright, alright. Please guys" ever the mediator Mobolt tried to calm the group. "Why don't you shut the fuck up because its not your mate lying in that bed and its not your family at risk or being call monsters and half breeds!"

"I don't like the way your treating him" Hange growled, I returned the nose. "Alright Daddy were gonna step outside" the doctor from earlier steped forward, taking my shoulder to lead me away from the hallway. Outside in the court yard, the patients well enough to be out and about were well out and about, a state my mate would soon be in, roamed. . The elderly man settled on a bench while I calmed, pacing in the shade that cooled the bench and hide it from the sun. "What happened back there?"

"I feel like I'm being interrogated" I mutter, baiting the older male to react. "Your going through withdraws early usually it takes a few hours."

"Are you shitting me I'm already drunk by this time and what is it? Only noon?" Hands are thrown dramatically in the space above my head. A lifted eye and a shaken head is given to me. "Are you serious?"

"Do I look like I'm not?" 

"So were relying on a drunken Captain to win the civil war. Great...." His head went to his palms. "Shut up!" I growled, "Captain I'm not a professional addiction aid or what ever their called but I can give you the best advice that I can..Saying that I know your friends mean well but you need professional help."

"I can't leave him" desperation littered my words, painting them in the emotion. "None of you fucking get it. I haven't held him for over a half a century. I haven't heard his voice, touch my children. Hell! And now you want me to leave him for however the damn program requires" My fist landed against the bark of the tree. "I don't know why I fucking bother? Whats the goddamn point!?" 

"You don't want to hurt your self do you?" 

"No its..... I just-.....He's the only thing I live for." Hands grabbed my shoulders shaking me. "Look at me!" I rather stare at the ground, defeated. He lifted my head, forcing the motion until I cooperated. "Listen. He'll get better. He's gonna recover. Everyone is going to be fine. Your addiction is manageable. There is help. Hey look at me!" 

"You don't get it" I protested, "no your right I don't. I don't have an addiction. I don't have an ill mate and children at risk. But believe in us. In our skill to help them. In return deal with your addiction. Get a counselor at least."He had a finger pointed in my face the other rubbing his eyes outlined by his long white hair. "Listen to me. Alright? While he rests and recovers you need to get a handle on your life and get better. You won't be able to care for him if your under the influence, right? " 

"I hate when your right"

"You'll get over it Levi" he settled back down on the bench with the aid of the cane he carried around. "I'm gonna dump out all the liquor."

"That's a good start" he encouraged, "I'm gonna get a room prepared for the nursery."

"More like re-scrub the house to its founding but ok that's good."

"Then I'm gonna call the number the hospital gave me because I don't trust what Hanges recommendation is and get my self someone to talk to because I respect your opinion. Even though I am against depending on someone else."

"Its not dependent, its someone to speak to, get advice." 

"I can handle my own shit."

"Clearly not because otherwise your would've not of gone to a bottle to deal with your problems." 

"If you were anyone else I would've leveled you for it." 

"The beauty of history. I was the one who stitched you up all those times years ago, I was the one that discovered he was pregnant. Not to mention I'm your adoptive brother..." 

"You also left the underground with me Farlan. No different now even though your older than shit" I shoved him in the chest. "Not my fault and its also not my fault that I didn't have my memory back then. You know that sometimes our past memories don't come to us."

"Isn't it ironic that you and Isabel are now old, reincarnated again and both doctors. Not only that but she's the one whose gonna deliver my young and help my expecting mate."

"I don't even know how her crazy ass got a medical degree" Farlan joked with me. "Thanks I love you too." Turning around we I found the birthing doctor behind me. Having come and found me when she got in for the day, Isabel caught us in the middle of teasing her. "Farlan get back to work."

"Your not my mom."

"Speaking of moms....Yours is here Levi." There was only word I could say, "shit." I ran my way back to the room my mate was housed in, finding my mother. My loving mother outside cooing over my mate. "Oh I wish I could go in and see them."

"Good afternoon Mother."

"Levi there you are? Why are you not watching over him like a good alpha? As a matter of fact, why didn't you call and tell me he was out of the crystal?" Her finger was wagged in my face. In all the days commotion I had forgotten to keep my promise to her. "Everything happened so fast." Poor excuse and we both knew it.  
"Well since you weren't present I had to find a nurse to give me answers."

" I was taken aside by the doctor to speak. This is Dr. Church, he'll be tending to Eren" I motioned to Farlan who was lagging behind. Followed by Isabel, introducing her. My mother was filled in by the two, distracted somewhat like my self when handed the ultra sound photo. "Oh I get four grand babies! I'm so excited, four grand-boys. Levi I've always wanted grandchildren". My mother was embarrassing me by the the moment. You could plainly see as both Jean and Connie were snickering. I kicked them both when my mother wasn't looking. "Ouch" the two hissed, making me snicker. "What are you snickering about Levi?"

"Nothing of importance Mother." 

"If you say so....If possible can I get a copy of this please?" 

"Not a problem" Isabel assured her. "I can grab you one at my office, follow me please." As assured she handed over mothers own picture when we came to her office, shockley was actually clean. "Now then lets get down to the nitty gritty. The pups are healthy considering what they been through. As long as Eren recovers and remains healthy after I would say the pregnancy will run full course. Which would put his due date around" a flicking spree through a near by desk callender later and "around early spring, February 9th."

"Oh not much time to through a baby shower or get prepared" from her seat she shared a look with me. "But then again..." mom looked at me once more, "omegas are prone to early births. Levi was early."

"Very true. Now if they come early, that could be from any time now to that due date I provided before. I wouldn't be too alarmed if went into labor early that being said the concern comes during labor if there are complications or if the labor occurs late."

"Is it come late?"

"Thats where most of the complications occur, a baby coming out legs first instead of head which in turns backs up the whole labor. Higher chance of still birth that being said, still birth is the worst case scenario. Thankfuly that is highly unlikely being very rare." 

"Oh gosh" my mother looked worried, I was. I couldn't lose Eren or my sons. I wouldn't be able to go on living in they were lost. "That being said that is the negative effects on the newborns not the mother. If were talking the mother, she or in this case he can face us bleeding to death internally. And tearing. Its not common like in still births with omegas esspically that a mother dies in child birth. I'm certainty not trying to scare anyone, I give this talk to all the parents I help." 

"Thank you" both my mother and I stood, shaking her hand. "Your welcome."


End file.
